AUG HBAR
The AUG HBAR ('A'rmee 'U'niversal 'G'ewehr 'H'eavy-'B'''arreled '''A'utomatic 'R'ifle) is an LMG variant of the AUG assault rifle, unlocked at rank 26 or by purchasing it with credits. History The AUG HBAR ('A'rmee 'U'niversal 'G'ewehr 'H'eavy-'B'''arreled '''A'utomatic 'R'ifle) is an LMG variant of the AUG assault rifle. It is a longer, heavier-barreled version meant for use as a light machine gun or as a Squad Automatic Weapon. Like with the MG36 variant of the G36 rifle, the heavier barrel is designed to reduce recoil with the barrel's weight for a longer effective range. In-Game A user familiar with the AUG A1 and who has some experience using the rifle in combat will notice how the HBAR performs incredibly similar to its predecessor, and now, it has a much larger magazine size. Similar to the MG36, the HBAR does not have the built-in optics that its parent has, so it will not have any advantage in combat at medium and long ranges with the iron sights. The AUG HBAR's stopping power is not really impressive. However, it's capable to kill an enemy with 4 shots at any range. Surprisingly, the AUG has a very good ballistic, it was stated by a developer that the AUG HBAR has the same ballistics as the Intervention, a sniper rifle. By combining both facts, the AUG HBAR can become an exceptional DMR. The AUG HBAR's characteristics diverge somewhat from its siblings in the handling department. As a much heavier weapon, aiming stability becomes compromised without the aid of attachments due to its heavier barrel. Interestingly enough, the HBAR is still accurate enough that aimed fire, despite the visual recoil, remains within a relatively tight spread. Where the HBAR begins to shine is with its hipfire capabilities. It is extremely stable when fired from the hip, retaining the tight spread provided by aiming. The HBAR, like the rest of the AUG family, performs well all-around, and maintains the tradition of being a slow firing, highly accurate weapon. However, the HBAR can easily become vulnerable at short ranges against CQC-oriented weapons like PDWs and shotguns which have shorter time-to-kill. Pros And Cons Pros: * Larger magazine than the rest of the AUG family. * High damage at medium and long range (4 shots to kill at long range) * High accuracy and very low drag ballistic, its ballistic is even better than the Intervention. * Strong suppression abilities. Cons: * Smaller magazine than the MG36 and the M60, both of which have a 100 round magazine capacity. Tie with the L86 LSW. * It does less damage at close range than the L86 LSW. * Lower reserve munition than the other LMG. It's tie with the assault rifles and carbines, with 120 rounds in reserve. * Low reload time for a magazine feed weapon. Trivia * According to the developer Litozinnamon, the AUG HBAR has the same bullet drop as a sniper rifle, such as the Intervention. **It's possible that the AUG HBAR in game is the AUG HBAR-T, the designated marksman rifle derivation of the AUG HBAR. * While the AUG HBAR is a variant of a weapon already, there is an AUG LMG variant which is based off of the AUG HBAR. * Like the MG36 and L86 LSW, the HBAR is a variant of an assault rifle that has been redesigned for use as a machine gun/squad support weapon. * Some players look up to the L86 LSW or the M60 as an alternative to the hard-hitting AUG HBAR. * The AUG HBAR will cause bullet whizz and crack sounds to play - these sounds usually only play when a sniper's bullet misses. Category:LMG Class Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Primary